


Degrees of Reluctance

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom, bondlock - Fandom
Genre: 30 Day Fandom Challenge, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Dark, Dark Sherlock, Kidnapping, M/M, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Power Imbalance, Q is a Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet from a Serial Killer AU I'm working on, for the 30 Day Fandom Challenge Day 3 prompt--"Serial killers".</p><p>John is terrified of Sherlock, especially when Sherlock reminds him that he kills people.  Q wishes he was adopted sometimes (read: most of the time).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Degrees of Reluctance

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, again, in posting this. To be fair, I'd already written the two scenes here before midnight, but they were part of a much longer fic. I decided to just take these two scenes out and post them, and finish the full fic later. I need sleep.
> 
> Please heed the tags. Sherlock is not nice. Q is nicer, though, in this AU, Q is a serial killer, too. Poor John.
> 
> If you're interested, you can find the 30 Day Fandom Challenge [here](http://vague-flirting.tumblr.com/post/75424472855/30-prompts-to-be-completed-over-thirty-days-any).
> 
> I have almost 4k words written of this AU. I'm pretty sure my heart has turned black. I am a despicable person but it's been a very long time since I've written so much fic in so little time.
> 
> Enjoy this preview of things to come!

“You can’t just fucking kidnap people, Sherlock!” John shouted, rage rearing its ugly head.

“I can and I have,” Sherlock hissed, voice like ice.  “Need I remind you?”

John shuddered.  No, Sherlock didn’t.

The doctor didn’t notice as the car pulled to a stop in front of a nondescript office building.  Sherlock pulled out his phone and began texting as John built his steam back up to start shouting at his lover once again.

“You murderous, psychopathic _bastard,_ I hope you—”

“John,” Sherlock barked, and John’s jaw snapped shut audibly as he recognized Sherlock’s tone of voice. 

Sherlock twisted around in his seat to glare at John.  John’s panic tripled, heart thumping at an alarming rate.

“It is time for you to settle down,” Sherlock said, voice like a knife’s edge.  “We are going to stay at the Manor, and that is a fact you cannot change, no matter how big of a tantrum you throw.  In just a minute, we are going to have another passenger, and I can’t have you pitching a fit.  Our time at the Manor can go one of two ways, depending on your behavior.  We can either have a nice time taking a break from London, or I can remind you just why exactly you’re so terrified of my childhood home.  It’s your choice.”

John shook, scared out of his skin.

“Answer me, John,” Sherlock snapped, patience thin.

“I’ll be good,” John whimpered, curling in on himself as panic overwhelmed him.

“Buckle your seatbelt, then,” Sherlock replied, voice softening as he turned back around.

John did so, with effort.  His hands trembled so badly that it took him four tries to click it in.  He finally got it in, and promptly pulled his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around them.

\-----------------------------

Sherlock looked into the rearview mirror, noting John’s panic.  He wouldn’t do anything now, not with Sherrinford about to join him.

A pouring rain started up.  Finally, several minutes after Sherlock had sent the text, the youngest Holmes brother emerged from MI6 offices and into the pouring rain.  The slim man jogged over to the car quickly, pulling the passenger side door open and slipping in.

Q was wet, and cranky, because Sherlock’s urgent text had pulled him away from a particularly interesting project that was on the brink of fruition.

Looking over at his brother Q asked, “So what’s this emergency, then, Sherlock?”

“Mycroft slipped,” Sherlock said bitterly.

Q stiffened.  A slipup bad enough that Mycroft had involved Sherlock meant that Mycroft had potentially incriminated all three of them.  And that meant…

“No,” Q said, voice like steel.

“By not coming, you could make things worse for _all_ —” Sherlock started.

“I’m not going to the Manor,” Q bit out.  “I have a _job._   An _important_ job.  I can’t just up and leave for an indefinite period of time.”

“We both know that’s not true, Sherrinford,” Sherlock pointed out.  “You may report to a higher authority, but you are your own boss.”

“It’s _Q_ ,” Q hissed.  “Sherrinford Holmes no longer exists.”

“Q,” Sherlock said distastefully.  “You could lose your precious _job_ if we don’t get out of the line of fire soon.”

Q heaved a long-suffering sigh, tired of constantly arguing with his brothers even though it must’ve been eight months since he last spoke to either one.

“Fine.  Fine!  I’ll come.  But we’re stopping by my flat first, so I can at least gather some things so I can work from the Manor.”

Sherlock was about to argue, but Q shot him a look that clearly said “I will leave this car right now, so help me god.”  Sherlock huffed and nodded reluctantly.

Sherlock started the car back up, and Q twisted around to look at John.  “Is John all right?” Q asked, and of course he knew about John.

“He’s having a moderate panic attack, he’ll be fine,” Sherlock waved him off.

“Moderate?” Q narrowed his eyes.

“I have a scale for these things.”

Q glared at Sherlock the rest of the way to his flat.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! http://vague-flirting.tumblr.com


End file.
